A Little Game of Hide and Seek
by Amano Mirei
Summary: Mary is dead, and Seto met a new girl that makes him feel comfortable. But the girl is moving soon, leaving him all alone. He doesn't want to watch the people that he loves leave him again, so he decided to keep her from leaving. [Yandere!Seto x OC] [Bad at Summaries] [Not sure what the genre is]
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Might contain Yandere!Seto Kousuke x OC, Kiria Karaze

Several months had passed after Mary's death. Seto found himself moving on and she met a girl, her pale blonde hair that reached the middle of her waist, her eyes, which was in different colors, the right one is blue and the left one is red. Don't forget her white skin, and her cheerful smile that always lighten up Seto's days. Kiria Karaze, that's the name of the girl.

One day, when they both were hanging out at the park, she told him something. "Seto-kun." Kiria looked up at him. She was wearing a blue T-shirt with a white dress that reaches the middle of her knee. She also wears short white socks and blue sneakers, while Seto was wearing his usual clothes, a dark green jumpsuit with googles and black sneakers. "Yes, what is it?" Seto smiled at the girl. "I'm going to move to America." Kiria shifted her gaze to the ground and smiled sadly. "My dad got a promotion, he is told to handle the main branch in America. Therefore, we all will move to America in three days. The next three days I'll be busy with packing stuff, so I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you." she tried not to cry and looked at Seto with a smile while Seto just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"...That means you will leave me?" he frowns. _'You'll leave me just like Mary did?'_ he thought to himself. "U-um.. Yeah.. But I'll never forget you, Seto-kun." her tears started to form, but she wiped it with her hand.

_'Oh no, you can't leave me, Kiria. I won't let you.' _Then something inside Seto snapped. He can't let someone he loves leaves him again. He will do **anything **to keep her from leaving.

Finally, he spoke. "Kiria, why don't we play a game? One last game, before you leave." he tried to suppress a wicked grin that slowly crept up on his face. Kiria, being the naïve girl she was, just nodded her head, "Okay. Anything you want to do in our last day being together." She didn't realize what danger she put on herself.

"Then how about. . . . _**Hide and Seek?**_"

**TBC**

**[Author Note] Hello :3 Nice to meet you all, this is my first yandere fanfiction that I wrote! I like yandere characters, so I decided to write one, about Seto being a yandere xD Oh yeah, Mary's dead in this fanfic. Sorry guys :(**

**P.S: The OC's last name is Karaze, and her first name is Kiria. But Seto's first name is Kousuke (at least that's what I read at the wiki) and Seto is his last name. Just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kiria kept running, even if her legs felt numb. She quickly hide in a dark alley, behind the trash can. She wanted to cry, but she knew he will found her if she did that. She wanted to scream for help, but ever since they played that game, she hasn't spotted anybody. It was already night time, and she tried to keep as quiet as possible. _'What happened to Seto-kun? He is scary... I want to go home.. Somebody.. Please..' _

Little did she know, Seto can read her mind. He's been trying to keep his power a secret, since he didn't like it very much. But now he is grateful because he have that power. He quickly went to the dark alley where Kiria was hiding. "Kiria.. I know you're here, you can come out now.." Seto eyed the whole place, trying to find the blonde girl, slowly but surely.

Kiria put a hand on her mouth to stop her from making a little squeak. _'Please don't let him find me.. Please.. There's something wrong with him.. This isn't the Seto I know..' _She stopped breathing as she heard footsteps coming closer to the spot where she was hiding, but suddenly, the footsteps stopped. She took a peek from behind the trash can.

_'He's gone..? Thank goodness, I want to go home as soon as poss—' _her thoughts was stopped when she felt a presence behind her back.

**"Found you."**

Seto was looking at her with shining red eyes. He has a wide and creepy grin plastered on his face. Kiria screamed in horror, but Seto quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Ssh.. There's no need to be scared.. I will protect you, Kiria.." She whined as he lifted her body and put it in his shoulder as he walk out from the dark alley.

"S-S-Seto.. I-I wanna go home.. This isn't fun anymore.." Her body is trembling as she put her hands on his back, she started to sob. "S-Seto.. Please.." Still keeping a wide grin on his face which she can't see, Seto spoke. "Why are you crying, Kiria? I did this to protect you.. Stop crying, okay?" He spoke in a caring tone but that didn't stop the girl from crying. Tears kept falling down her cheek and into the back of Seto's clothes, and into the ground.

"S-Seto.. Where are you taking me?" She spoke with a trembling voice. "A place where no one will ever find you." Seto let out a childish laugh. "And then we can live happily ever after."

"Oh— And I'm sorry. I have to do this to you." Seto suddenly slammed her head on a brick wall, hard. Seto then lift her unconscious body in a bridal style. He stared at her face, finding a tint of sadness and depression on her lovely face. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll keep you safe from the mean outside world." He whispered and continued to walk in the darkness.

**TBC**

**[Author Note] I realized that the chapters are too short, but hey, I tried my best. If you need explanation about something, just ask me. I'll try to explain as detail as I can. Sorry for grammar mistakes, though. English isn't my mother language.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yandere!Seto x OC, Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:** Seto Kousuke from Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors belongs to his rightful owner. However the OC belongs to me.**

When she woke up, she winced at the sharp pain on the back of her head. She got up from the bed she's been sleeping in and looked at her surroundings. There was one large bed with white sheets with a small window beside it, a closet, a table, a chair, and two doors, one is on the wall in front of the bed, and the other one is across the room.

That's when she noticed that there is something cold on her left ankle and can only be opened by some sort of key. It is connected to a long chain, she pulled the chain but the other end of the chain didn't connect to anything. It's just a long, useless chain.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened. Revealing none other than a male who was wearing a dark green jumpsuit, Seto. "Ah, Kiria-chan. You're awake!" He smiled widely and rushed to the bed where she was sitting.

"S-Seto-kun.. Wh-where am I? My head really hurts.." She said as she grabbed her head with one hand, trying to make the throbbing pain go away. "It's your new home, Kiria-chan. And this is your room." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. "I'm sorry I hurt you.. It's still hurt, isn't it?" His hand tried to touch her head, but she flinched and backed away. The way she looks at him, the way her body tensed up when he tried to touch her.. And Seto knew that she feared him. His hand stopped in mid-air and there was hurt in his eyes.

Kiria noticed this, and she loosened up a little bit. "S-Seto-kun.. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.. But please, I want to go home.." She felt tears began streaming down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them. She sniffed and took a deep breath. While Seto looked like he's lost in thought, she moved closer to him and grabbed one of his sleeves.

"...Seto-kun?" She said as she looked up at him. "You can't go home, Kiria. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry, but all I want to do is keep you safe." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. Once again he moved his hand to touch her cheeks and wipe her tears. She flinched at first, but she just stayed silent and let him wipe her tears.

"I don't want you to leave me.." He moved to kiss her forehead gently. There was kindness all over his eyes, and Kiria doesn't know if it's true or fake. Seto looked like the Seto she used to know.

"Now, are you hungry? I'll make you some food if you do." Seto smiled. Kiria just nodded in silent. 'Maybe if I do as he wish, he won't hurt me..' She thought. For a moment, Seto's eyes turned red. Unknown to her, he smirked widely. 'You're such a good girl.' He thought as he patted her head.

**(A/N) Sorry for the very late update! I just kinda lost my mood, that's all ^^'**

**Sorry for the short chapter, and maybe I won't update so fast, I don't have any idea how to continue this fic '_' Maybe you guys can send me some suggestions? 'w'**

**Thanks for all the support! See you in the next chapter! ^^)~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yandere!Seto x OC Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Seto Kousuke from Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors belongs to his rightful owner. However the OC belongs to me.**

**[A/N] It's been four days.. Time sure flies xD Here's chapter 4 for you all!**

Seto grabbed her hand gently and led her out of the room and to the kitchen. He pointed to a chair beside a dining table.

"Be a good girl and sit here while I make something for you, okay?"

He patted her head and turned around, but Kiria pulled his clothes reluctantly.

"Is there something I can help?" She spoke with a soft voice.

Seto smiled widely and embraced her. He put one of his hand on her head, ruffling her soft hair while his other hand was on her waist. Without realizing it, her cheeks turned a bit pink by the sudden contact.

"Don't worry, I can do it myself." Seto grinned and let go of her.

'Knowing what type of person she is, I know she won't run. And if she tried to do it, or even think to do it, I will know. It turns out that this power isn't really so bad.' Seto thought.

While Seto is busy with his own thoughts and preparing food for both of them, Kiria is lost in her thoughts of what to do.

'It looks like trying to escape will make things worse. I don't know why but Seto-kun looks like he always knows what I'm thinking. I really want to go.. There's something wrong with Seto-kun, I'm sure of it. But maybe as long as I do what he wants, he won't hurt me, or even worse, kill me. I need to stay calm, and act normal..'

She took a deep breath and stared at Seto's back the whole time until she decided to shift her gaze to the wooden floor. She can't leave Seto while he's like this, the truth is, she always liked Seto. That's why she was so sad when she and her family had to move.

She blinked.

Her family?

'What about my family? Are they looking for me right now?'

Kiria was still staring at the wooden floor. Her eyebrows knitted together, it seems like she was thinking about something. Seto was already facing her, staring at her with his bright red eyes.

"Your family won't come, you know." He spoke with a cold voice.

She startled and looked at Seto with wide eyes.

"No one knows this place, so even if you run I will always catch you. Please keep that in mind, Kiria. I don't want to harm you, but I will do it if I have to. If it means keeping you here with me, forever."

He smiled.

**"So be a good girl and behave."**

**TBC**

**[A/N] I'm so sorry if it was short ;-; It's a bit hard to write this if I can't find the right words Dx**

**As always, sorry for grammar mistakes, English isn't my mother language. **

**I'll try to write and publish chapter 5 soon!**

**And thanks to Sonic-Rainbow, Akasuna-No-Tenshi, Nono Asakura, Quiet Harmony-chan, ScarletBloomSword for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yandere!Seto Kousuke x OC: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Seto Kousuke from Kagerou Project doesn't belong to me, but the OC and this story is mine**

**[A/N] Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating for like, two and a half months? I just got confused on how I will continue the story. Once again, I'm sorry! . I'll try to make this chapter a little longer, okay?**

There he is, again, with his crimson orbs, watching her like a hawk watching its prey. She hates it. She hates how those crimson eyes can always read her mind like an open book. She didn't know how he does it, and it makes her hate it more.

"I know, Seto-kun." She said as she looked down, didn't dare to meet his eyes right now.

Seto was silent, he didn't expect her to say that. All he know was Kiria is the sweetest and the most naive girl he ever met. But what he didn't know, is that Kiria is hiding all her problems and sadness behind her sweet innocent smile.

"I know I can't escape you. It's not like I want to escape anyway.."

"Wait.. What do you mean?" Seto was confused. He held her shoulders with his hands and kneel so he can see her was obvious that she tried her best to hold her sobs, but Seto's actions made her shoulder started to shake violently.

"No one ever..cared for me, not even my family. They.. they always yell at me, hit me, and kick me out of the house so they can be alone with each other."she said between her sobs. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she's still trying to finish her sentence.

"But you always care for me, you comfort me when I'm sad, you're always with me when I feel lonely, you always make me smile when I'm with you. That's why I.. that's why I like being with you!"

Seto's eyes quickly reverts to normal, and he held her sobbing figure tightly in his arms. They stood there in silence for what felt like hours until she finally calmed down.

"I love you, Seto.." she whispered while she rested her head on his shoulder, tired of all the sobbing. And of course, Seto heard that. But he knew that this isn't the time to be happy. His Kiria is sad right now, and he will try his best to make her smile again, no matter what.

But Seto is really surprised to know that she was as broken as he was. He failed to notice that she's actually sad and lonely, and he regrets it.

"I..I never know that you actually have problems. I'm sorry."He finally spoke, while carressing her hair.

"But I'm so happy to know that you actually love me back. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I just love you so much that I can't let you go."he said again.

He held her face and stared deep into her eyes."But if you do love me, I will do no harm to you. Ever. I promise with all my heart."

Kiria's eyes widened in both happiness and shock. She's happy that she can see that part of Seto again, the one that she always loves.

She smiled.

"If that's true, then I'll be by your side forever. I promise that I won't leave you, because I know what it feels like to be abandoned and rejected."

She grabbed his hands and surprised by how warm it feels.

"It hurts, isn't it?"

Seto hugged her and buried is face at the crook of her neck. By now, Kiria knew that Seto is the one who's crying right now.

**[A/N] I think I did a pretty good job in this chapter. I'm sorry that I can't make it longer for you u.u**

**Anyway, should I continue or should I make this chapter the last chapter? I mean, it's good enough to be the last chapter, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

Yandere!Seto Kousuke x OC: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Seto Kousuke from Kagerou Project doesn't belong to me, but the OC and this story is mine**

**[A/N] ****I haven't updated for months, I'm sorry! I'm just so busy with school and homeworks orz**

Seto woke up to the sound of birds chirping, he looked at his side and found Kiria sleeping peacefully in one of his arms. After what seemed like hours just staring at her sleeping face, Seto decided to got up and prepare breakfast for both of them. He moved his body slowly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping figure and made his way to the door and opened it, trying not to make a creaking sound. When he closed the door behind him, he stared at the door knob.

'Should I... lock the door?'

'No, maybe I should trust her.'

'Lock the door or she will escape.'

'No she won't. If she does escapes, I _will_ know.'

'Oh, will you? Really?'

'Of course.'

'Just lock the door. I'm serious.'

'No.'

'Lock it.'

'No.'

While Seto is busy having an argument with himself, he suddenly heard a sound of sheets rustling.

'Is she awake?'

Seto opened the door a little so he can take a look inside. Kiria was still sleeping soundly on the bed, but he noticed her position has changed.

'She just moved a bit and I'm already worried.' He sighed after closing the door again. He knew that he has to give her some freedom and let her know that he trusts her. So in the end he decided not to lock the door.

He made his way to the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast. He decided to make a simple dish, which consists of scrambled eggs and some sausages. A few minutes later, two plates were already been placed on the table. He looked satisfied with the result, and went to wake the girl up.

He stopped dead in his track when he heard a knock on the front door.

'It can't be..'

He silently made his way to the front door and—with a deep inhale—opened the door. There stood a green haired girl, wearing a hoodie with an iPod pattern printed on the front.

"Kido." He murmured.

Behind her, stood a certain blonde guy with his cat like eyes, the Mekakushi Dan member number 2, Kano Shuuya.

"Yo, Seto." He grinned.

"Seto, what are you doing here? You have been missing for days, we're starting to worry about you." Said the _danchou_.

"Nothing. It's just...I kinda miss Mary." Seto said, while scratching the back of his head.

"...Oh." the blonde said, while the green-haired girl just looked down, trying to hide her face deep in her hoodie.

He can see the changes in their expression when he said the sentence. _Well, he's obviously lying._ He put an act in front of them, when actually inside, he was smirking widely. Why the hell would he miss Mary? He has his sweet Kiria with him, as obedient as ever. He already moved on with Mary's death since Kiria appeared in his life.

"Okay then. We better go back. You can stay here until you feel better, Seto. We won't force you to come back with us now. We know you need some time alone. Isn't that right, Kido?" said the blonde again—with his usual cheery voice—while looking at Kido, who's still kept her gaze to the ground.

It's obvious that Mary's death had a big impact on the whole gang, especially Seto, of course. But ever since then, Kido seems to be spacing out more too. Whenever someone brought the topic about Mary, she became silent instantly. Maybe she misses the medusa girl.

"Okay, thanks." Seto continued to put an act, smiling sadly to the two Dan members.

"_Jaa na~_" Kano waved and turned his body around to the direction where they came.

Seto waved back and stared at the two of them until they're out of sight, then he closed the door slowly with a sigh. However, footsteps could be heard behind him, followed by a voice. Kiria's voice.

"Seto...kun? Was there someone at the door?" She said, while rubbing her eyes, trying to drive the sleepiness away. Apparently she didn't see who was coming earlier.

_'It's a good thing she didn't see Kano and Kido.'_ Seto exhaled silently.

"Nope, it's nothing." He smiled and patted her head softly.

"Are you hungry? I already made some breakfast, it's on the kitchen table."

The girl nod sleepily. He guided her to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her. When she's already sat down, he sat on the chair across hers.

"I know it's not much, but please enjoy." Seto grinned.

At first, Kiria just stared at her food with a blank face. After she stared at it for five seconds, just watching the food without even blinking, she started to lift her spoon and start eating.

"_Itadakimasu."_ She mumbled with a soft voice.

"_Itadakimasu."_

He answered, but instead of eating his own food, Seto rested his cheek on top of his palms, watching the blonde girl who is currently eating her food silently. She looked up and caught him staring at her, then she cocked her head slightly to the side with a confused look.

"Is there anything wrong?"

He smiled, "Nope." Then he started to eat his own food.

After they both finished, Kiria volunteered to do the dishes, but he kindly refused. Instead, he asked her to just sit down and watch him do the work. After a few minutes, Seto felt a tug on his sleeves. He looked behind him to see her, still with a blank face, somehow.

"Seto. Can I go outside?"

**[A/N] I'm so sorry I haven't updated for two months. I had a **_**HUGE **_**writer's block and I didn't know what to write ||_ _)**

**I actually did the first half of the story last month, so I apologize if my writing style changed somehow.**

**To make up for last month, here is 956 words! Not bad for me, right? Eheheh -w-)~**

**I actually need to stop writing every small detail though orz**

**Do you notice something strange on one of the character in this chapter? *smirk***

**Oops, I wrote too much author's note. I'm sorry, I'm not myself today .-.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you in the next chapter~!**


End file.
